Christmas In The Snow
by Wrath Of Fire
Summary: It's christmas at the Akatsuki base, and a Secret Santa is announced. However, Hidan does something stupid... again. :DeiHida: Merry Holidays!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's my gift to everybody who loves this much looked over pairing. Hearts to all of my faithful readers… may your winter be white and your holiday be bright!**

* * *

Hidan paused. He felt much lighter without his scythe on his back. He hadn't wanted to slip all the way into the snow that covered the ground, all six inches of it, and so had left it at the base. His feet crunched with every step, and they left footprints that he would have to clean them up on his way back. His lavender eyes scanned the landscape that had once been covered in brush and rock, yet was now featureless.

Snow fell into his hair, almost invisble as white faded against white. He brushed it away quickly, and then breathed on his hands, hoping to warm them up. He needed not fear frostbite, but it was annoying when his limbs started falling off randomly. He remembered rather fondly one time when he took his shoes off and one of his toes flew off and got stuck in Kakuzu's throat. He chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Hey! Hidan-san!"

Hidan turned, and only needed to see the flash of yellow and red to know who it was.

"Heads up, hmm!" Deidara cried, and as Hidan ducked, Deidara chucked a snowball strait at Sasori's head. Sasori cried out in alarm, and tackled Deidara. The pair fell to wrestling on the snow.

Hidan decided he would get out of the way before the clothes started flying. However, it didn't seem to get to that point, as Deidara and Sasori lay, out of breath, giggling madly in the snow.

"Have you two lost all FUCKING SENSE OF DIGNITY?!" Hidan finally roared, causing the giggling to stop instantly. They glanced at him with wide eyes of blue and silver.

"Huh?" Sasori said, pushing himself up from the snow.

"You come in here with your fuckin gay snow romp and ruin a perfectly beautiful landscape! It was at least somewhat peaceful before you started making out in the snow!" Hidan growled, wishing for anything he had his scythe right now, so he could chop those innocent looks off their faces. "It's so damn annoying, you two playing with each other's hair, and the giggling, and the hugging, and the making out… we're all sick of it! Just be glad Pein doesn't know… faggots."

That last one struck hard. He could see Sasori flinch, and Deidara looked absolutely pissed.

"You don't have to go that far, hmm!" Deidara shouted.

"What are you going to do about it, Blondie McFag?" Hidan teased, fully realizing that if Deidara attacked, all that would save him was his immortality.

Deidara flinched, but a gentle hand from Sasori on his shoulder made him stop from attacking. Deidara paused, glancing at Sasori, and then glared at Hidan. "Whatever, hmm."

"That's what I thought." Hidan said. "See you both later."

Deidara stalked off, not bothering to cover his tracks. Sasori glanced at Hidan, and Hidan thought he saw sadness. Then, a small shake of the head dispelled it. The two soon vanished amongst the white.

Peace once again, Hidan told himself. Something tugged at his heart, though, and he pushed it away. It certainly wasn't remorse. Hidan didn't feel remorse.

_A bit later…_

"Tobi has suggested a great idea." Pein said, later that evening. Not in person, of course. "Tobi has felt that morale has been a little bit low lately in the base, and so said that we should give presents to each other."

"What?!" Kakuzu screeched. "Are you kidd-"

"No, no, no. We're making them ourselves." Pein said, cutting him off with a glare.

"Since when do we listen to Tobi, hmm?" Deidara questioned. Hidan agreed, but didn't speak up, for obvious reasons. That tugging was at his heart again, every time he looked at Deidara. But it wasn't regret… probably a bad piece of meat.

"I actually agreed with him. You've all been looking particularly down these past couple of months."

Kisame leaned over to Zetzu. "Nah. He always looks like that." He whispered, gesturing to Itachi. The plant man snickered.

"So, Tobi has filled his hat with the names of all the Akatsuki members. You will pick one name, keep it secret, and then create a present to give to them at the end of the week. No buying gifts. And no putting names back!"

"What if you get yourself?" Tobi said.

"Then I suppose you have to put it back."

"Wait… what about you, Leader-sama?" Sasori said. "Who are you giving it to?"

"I already picked. I got Konan."

"Of course." Everyone muttered under their breath.

"Now… pick your name. And remember, don't tell anyone until the end of the week."

Tobi went first. He pulled the name out of the hat and gave a small cry of glee. Hidan smirked. There were only two names that could evoke that, and that would be either Deidara or Zetzu. Kisame had leaned over to see and gave an evil smile at Zetzu. Hidan cursed under his breath. Deidara and Sasori's names were still out there. The hat moved on to Kisame, who withdrew a name. He gave a small frown. It was hard to read Kisame's emotions, Hidan had no idea who he had picked. Itachi reached in and withdrew a name.

"What the heck does this say?" he grumbled, staring blindly at it. Kisame snatched it away.

"Sasori… oh, whoops."

"Ehh… keep going." Pein grumbled. "It doesn't matter."

Hidan cheered. So that meant that one of the two had been eliminated. The hat kept going around, Hidan fidgeting in his seat. Finally, it reached him. He smiled, and reached in. The paper came up and it read…

Deidara.

He forced himself not to start swearing, nor to lock eye contact with anyone. He could tell Deidara was glaring at him, and he simply kept his head down.

The hat passed around two more times, and then it was empty.

"Good. Now, go make some presents. I will return next week. Be ready."

_Three days till the Secret Santa…_

Well, there was blondie. Hidan approached. He could tell that Deidara knew he was there.

"Hey…"

Deidara didn't respond.

"Are you still angry?"

"Yeah, hmm."

Hidan noticed that Kisame and Itachi were right there, discussing present ideas.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Fine, hmm."

Hidan and Deidara walked through the snow, each crunch coming in perfect harmony, like heart beats. Hidan sighed, watching his breath rise in clouds. Deidara had his hands shoved in his pockets, glaring at the ground.

"Okay, hmm. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry for what I said a cou-"

"I drew your name from the hat, hmm."

"Oh… really? I drew yours."

"SHIT." Deidara said, driving his foot into the snow, sending it spraying upwards and onto Hidan, who spluttered. "Well, what are you going to give me?! Maybe a skull or something?! Jerk!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! No! I was going to make you a dagger."

"Whatever! I don't want it, hmm!"

"Well, fine! Less work for me, shithead! Don't give me anything either, it'll probably explode in my face!"

"That was the idea! You're such a genius, hmm! It's not like it'd do anything to you, you're immortal, hmm!"

"True! Did you just figure that o-"

And suddenly, all the cold of the snow vanished as something embraced him, pulling him into a kiss. All he could see were tumbling locks of blond, and he quickly got a hold of himself and pushed Deidara away, quickly.

"What?! What?! What?"

Deidara still looked completely pissed. "Oh, yeah, I just totally figured that out, hmm."

"What the fuck was that?!"

"That was a comeback, stupid, hmm!"

"Comeback?! You kissed me!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Hidan interjected.

"Look, if you're just going to make up stupid lies, I'm not arguing with you, hmm." Deidara said, and stalked off into the snow.

Hidan didn't stop him. "Weirdo. Fucking weirdo."

_One day till the Secret Santa…_

Deidara was blatantly avoiding him now. Hidan wasn't sure if they were still angry at each other. After all, Deidara had kissed him (no matter how many times Blondie tried to deny it) yet he still acted as if they were on bad terms.

"Hidan! What are you getting for Deidara?" Tobi inquired. "I got this great present for Zetzu."

"Umm… I'm still making it." Hidan quickly said.

"Well, you better finish it." Tobi said, and skipped off down the hall, humming a Christmas carol.

Hidan didn't celebrate Christmas in the first place. Perhaps that would be his excuse for not getting Deidara a present. No, Pein hadn't stated anything about Christmas, so that would be out. Frowning, he continued down the hall, to his room. He'd figure something out.

_The day of the Secret Santa…_

He made his way outside, once again. He made his way across the barren landscape. Fresh snow was falling again, covering up all the tracks they had made with another inch of white, powdery fluff. Hidan had gotten out of the room before it started. Perhaps, if he wasn't there, he wouldn't have to give any excuse, and if he came back late enough, they would just give him evil glares and not insults. He could take glares.

It was so quiet. Hidan closed his eyes, letting the silence sink in. It enveloped him, like a gentle embrace.

"Hidan-san?"

Hidan whipped around. It was Deidara, looking slightly embarassed. Perhaps he was going to apologize for kissing him?

"I was looking for you, hmm. They started the gift exchange, but you weren't there, hmm."

"I thought we weren't giving each other anything."

"I know we've been fighting, but we shouldn't at this time of year, hmm."

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "I don't celebrate Christmas."

"What do you celebrate, then, hmm?"

"Nothing. Jashin doesn't allow his followers to celebrate over-commercialized holdiays. We celebrate in every kill. Every time we defeat an enemy… that's a holiday."

"Interesting, hmm." Deidara said. Hidan was tense, waiting to spring away from any attack of romance.

Deidara approached. "Well, anyway, I made you something, hmm. Here you go."

He handed Hidan a beautifully wrapped present, though it was a bit damp. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"My palm mouths kept chewing on it, hmm. Open it!"

Hidan did so. Inside was a note.

Look up, it read. Hidan blinked, gazing upwards. Something tackled him to the snow. Hidan quickly rose his hands in front of Deidara's face.

"Okay! Damn it, explain all this shit to me! Why do you keep tackling me?!"

Deidara paused. "I thought…"

"No!"

"Then… why did you get all angry when I was with Sasori, hmm?"

"Because it was fucking obnoxious!"

"Well, the other Akatsuki members don't seem to mind, hmm."

"Well… umm…"

Deidara smirked. "Admit it, hmm. You're jealous."

"I am not."

"You are." Deidara teased. "I was just taking the plunge, because I knew you never would."

Hidan tried to struggle out from under him. That hadn't been remorse tugging at his heart, it had been jealousy. Shit.

"I only figured it out after we got back to base… after I cooled off, hmm."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what I said."

"I understand. Everything has some stance when it's in the name of love, hmm."

"Please stop making it sound so stupid."

"Oh, don't worry. It won't sound so stupid after a while, hmm." Deidara said, gently kissing Hidan.

This time, Hidan didn't object.

_Back at base…_

Pein sighed. "Has anybody seen Hidan or Deidara?"

"Deidara went out looking for Hidan, to give him his present." Sasori said, glancing at his new assortment of daggers and kunai. Despite being almost blind, Itachi did give a good present.

Zetzu was still steaming over the fact that the Lady Fingers he had received from Tobi were cookies, not human limbs. "Whatever. Forget them."

"Forget them? Hardly, Zetzu. They're two of our best fighters. I think we sh- oh, there they are."

"Uggh! Deidara-sempai, you're soaking wet."

Sasori gave the pair a quizzical look. Indeed, both of them were in soaking wet clothes, and Deidara was rather blue all over from the cold.

"We accidentally tripped on the way back." Hidan said, giving a small smirk.

"In a river, hmm." Deidara said, giving a thumb's up and shivering as though he was in a earthquake. "And I gave Hidan my clothes so he could keep warm."

"But halfway through the walk I got warm enough so I gave Deidara his clothes back." Hidan finished.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Then, the Akatsuki lapsed back into conversation, leaving the pair standing by the door, shivering madly.

"Okay, thanks for the talk, hmm. Did you like your present, hmm?"

"Ehh… it was okay." Hidan said, though his smirk was a mile wide. Deidara smiled back, and made his way over to Sasori.

Hidan remained there by the doorway, watching him walk away. He made his way to his room, not feeling like conversing with any of the other members. There would be too many questions that he didn't want to anwser.

And besides, he wanted to start marking off the days till next Christmas.


End file.
